


Back in Time – Peter Han (Forest of Secrets OST)

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [4]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Justin is creating art for a lost love.
Series: Five-song Drabble Challenge, SB19 Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712977
Kudos: 6





	Back in Time – Peter Han (Forest of Secrets OST)

**Back in Time** – Peter Han (Forest of Secrets OST)

_Let’s go back in time when you were mine…_

Justin added more blue to the background. Blue. Was this panel supposed to be sad or melancholy?

No. More red maybe? Yes. That will work. Sunset reflected in her eyes – a goodbye.

The song was about a loss but also a remembrance, a promise to not forget – until the very end.

The summer of their love – yellows and pink – some sunflowers.

Their freedom to smile at each other – greens and grass.

A bonfire, the emblem of the intermingling of souls, amidst the backdrop of a black beach – their passion.

Winter-gray for today, the present, for love that has passed but never gone.

He laid down his pen and saved his work. It was complete.


End file.
